


Ease you up

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without plot lol, Fluuuufffff, M/M, Massaging, One Shot, Very fluffy, did i mention it was fluffy???, is this what you'd call fwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: Seam loved being a court magician. There were not many downsides he could think of when it came to his job, and most of the time the workload was just enough: not too much, not too little. However, there were more busy periods, like around festival or holiday times, when he was given a bunch of extra tasks to do by the king on top of his regular workload. Right now was one of those times.





	Ease you up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to the awesome Shoefaced for beta-ing this for me! <3

Seam loved being a court magician. There were not many downsides he could think of when it came to his job, and most of the time the workload was just enough: not too much, not too little. However, there were more busy periods, like around festival or holiday times, when he was given a bunch of extra tasks to do by the king on top of his regular workload. Right now was one of those times.

"Excuse me, Seam, but you seem stressed, stressed!" Jevil voiced his concern as he tried to keep up behind Seam, who was carrying a bunch of scrolls and walking at a much faster pace than usual.

"Ha ha ha! Well, there's so much to do! I've been tasked with both planning the festival and thinking up new magic tricks for our joint show this year. You could say my paws have been quite full, recently," Seam answered him, neither looking back nor slowing down his pace.

Jevil understood that there was a lot of important stuff which needed to be done in time, but he also knew the importance of making time for play and fun. He didn't like seeing his companion so tense, so tense. Just looking at Seam's figure, Jevil could sense the stress and tension radiating from his old, cotton-filled form.

They continued walking at a brisk pace down one of Card Castle's many winding corridors, until they reached Seam’s room at the very end. Once inside, Seam dumped all the scrolls down on a nicely-carved wooden table before he slumped down with a sigh on a big, worn-out looking patched-up armchair situated next to it.

Jevil looked around Seam's room. It's not like he hadn't been in there before, but he was always fascinated by all the little trinkets Seam had lying all over the place. Actually, every countertop and bookshelf you could see in the room was cluttered with stuff, but it was a cozy sort of clutter which felt fitting for Seam, Jevil thought. The magician liked to collect things, a fact Jevil had learned very early on in their relationship. Jevil eventually laid his gaze on all the scrolls Seam had just dumped on the table. Magic scrolls, perhaps? Then Jevil laid his eyes on the old cat himself. Judging by the look on Seam’s face, he must be deep in thought--Jevil guessed--and he was right.

Seam was, in fact, so deep in thought about how he could improve the old magic spells contained in the scrolls he'd borrowed from the royal library to use in the coming festival that he didn't notice Jevil quietly walking right up to him--not until said jester climbed right up and sat down on his lap.

Seam snapped out of his thoughts as a blush quickly spread on his purple cheeks. "J-jevil? What are you...?"

"Seam has been so busy lately. There's been no time for us to have fun...too tense, too stressed. That's why Jevil followed you here: to help, help," Jevil murmured softly.

Jevil's soft-spokenness only intensified Seam's blushing. He still couldn't handle Jevil getting so close to him all that well, despite this not being the first time. He'd thought that he'd be able to get used to it by now, but having such a cute little jester on his lap all of a sudden was still a bit overwhelming to him.

"Th-then," Seam cleared his throat. as much as he'd love to "play" with the jester, he really did have important stuff to do. "Why don't you help me by looking through those scrolls? You could pick out some good spells for me to improve on. I'm having trouble deciding, and there isn't much time left." He gestured towards the pile of scrolls laying on the table.

Jevil shook his head and chuckled softly. "That's not the kind of help I had in mind, in mind..." The small jester leaned in closer to Seam and placed his gloved hands on his stiff shoulders. Before the old magician had time to object, he began to move them about, giving the soft fabric gentle squeezes here and there.

Seam almost let out a groan of pain, but he bit down on his lip and held it in. He hadn't noticed until Jevil began to touch him how sore his cotton-filled body truly felt. He supposed he'd been ignoring it like he usually did, hoping it would fix itself.

Maybe he should've told the jester to stop, but as soon as Jevil had begun to touch him it was as if any objections he could have possibly had thought of seemingly just washed away.

Jevil could feel knots of cotton that had gotten lumped up under Seams furry fabric. No wonder the poor old cat had been so tense. He made sure to work extra hard on those areas with his gloved little hands to soften them up completely.

Seam soon felt his eyelid getting heavy as a soft smile kept growing across his face. The soreness he'd felt at first when Jevil had started to massage him had diminished more and more as he could feel all the tension in his shoulders ease up at Jevil's caring and meticulous touch. Jevil had even managed to relax him to the point of him nearly falling asleep.

That's when it happened. Seam didn't even realize it until Jevil pointed it out.

"Are you...purring, purring?" Jevil tilted his head and looked up at Seam, eyes lit up at the realization and an affectionate chuckle escaping his lips.

Seam eye widened as his cat ears flopped down a bit and his cheeks got hot. He hadn't meant to start purring, but Jevil's skilled hands were really doing wonders on easing him up. It was as if the jester instinctively knew exactly where to massage him to soften up his tense cotton. Seam could neither deny nor hide it anymore; having Jevil touch him like this actually made him feel... really, really good. 

"S-sorry I didn't mean to..." He mumbled, not quite able to make eye contact with the small jester.

Jevil could barely contain himself over how adorable Seam was when he was embarrassed. "Don't worry my friend! Purring means you like it, like it! ...Right?"

"...that's correct," Seam reluctantly admitted, still a bit flustered.

"Well, then I shall continue! I can make you feel even better, better!" Jevil replied, motivated by Seam's purring.

"Silly Jester. If you continue, you'll surely put me to sleep,” Seam yawned, “There's so much that needs to be do-"

A purple gloved hand placed on Seam’s mouth silenced him.

"Work, work. Important, yes but so is a nap, nap. For your tired old cat's eye, Jevil thinks a good nap is well deserved." Jevil let his gloved hand trail away from Seam's mouth to gently stroke his fluffy cheek before he continued: "So let's sleep, my dear. I'll be right here. The task at hand we can tackle once we wake, together."

Seam wished he knew the right words to express the immense mixture of affection and appreciation he had for Jevil at that moment, but as the old cat felt his brain was too tired to muster up anything even near coherent enough, he decided that pulling Jevil into a warm embrace and not letting go until they both woke up again was his best option for now.


End file.
